


Parker Spider "Luck"

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Complete, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Minor Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Public Blow Jobs, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker reluctantly cheats on MJ Watson with Julia Carpenter / Spider-Woman
Relationships: Julia Carpenter & Peter Parker, Julia Carpenter/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Parker Spider "Luck"

Peter Parker and his wife, Mary Jane Watson, had just moved into Stark Towers a couple of days back and already they felt at home. Stark Towers is the home to the majority of the Avengers, a super-hero team which boasts some impressive line-up like Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, Wasp, Yellowjacket and many others.

Peter and his wife moved into Stark Towers because it didn't make sense to stay in a one bedroom apartment in the Bronx when they could stay in a plush penthouse 60 floors up. Peter had recently unmasked himself to his fellow Avengers since S.H.I.E.L.D Protocol demanded that the secret identity of Spider-Man be known in case an impostor manages to take him out and masquerade as him.

When he unmasked himself, he got some approving nods & winks from some of his female colleagues. Peter was a 20-something, 167 lbs, brown-haired super-hero married to a former model/some-time actress- Mary Jane Watson. Few days into their new and very comfortable lifestyle, Peter received his first mission- Stop the Serpent Society from robbing a money train. He, along with Captain America, were to go the underground subway and blow up the western section of the rails so that the only way for the Serpent Society to escape is to proceed north where the rest of the Avengers would be waiting.

The plan went smoothly till Captain America set the timer on the explosives five minutes too early. 'Jeez, Cap, You coulda asked for my help' said Spider-Man as he attempted to reverse the damage the Captain had done.

Captain America (Steve Rogers) looked sheepish 'Here, let me help you.'

Steve, in his eagerness to help, tripped over his own feet and knocked off the timer of the explosive, breaking it into two. 'Oh God, we are in trouble. First week on the job and I already messed up.' said Peter.

'Anyway, this will have to do. Let's hope the early timer does enough damage.'

He was already half-way out of the Deserted subway station when he realized Cap wasn't with him.

'Cap?'

He turned around to see Steve still sprawled on the dusty floor.

'Cap? You alright?' Asked Peter as he hauled Steve off the floor.

That's when it hit him, the stench of cheap whiskey!

'CAP? Are you drunk?' asked Peter.

Steve didn't reply, his head lolled about on his shoulders with his eyes half-closed. Peter dragged him out of the station, propped him against the wall and radioed in for help.

Half an hour later, Peter was in one of the Quinjet heading back to Stark Tower. 'That mission totally blew back there' fumed Iron Man (aka Tony Stark) 'What wrong with you Steve? If Peter hadn't rescued you, you be in a box right now.'

Steve looked up; his head draped in a cold wet towel 'I'm sorry Tony. I had a lot of things o my mind.'

'So you got drunk?' said Julia Carpenter (aka Spider-woman) 'Is that the solution all you men have, a little trouble and then you empty a bottle of scotch?'

'It was Whisky' said Steve weakly.

Through all this, Peter couldn't resist checking out Julia's body. Since she was directly standing in front of him talking to Steve, Peter let his eyes fall from the back of her head to her plump ass cheeks. He watched her butt bounce whenever she made a point to Steve. Peter felt himself getting erect, his 9-inches threatening to rip through his spandex pants.

He sat down on a chair to hide his erection from the others. Arachne, perhaps sensing his eyes on her, turned back to look at him. Peter quickly composed himself and pretended to look out the window. Spider-Woman then turned front again to continue talking to Steve. Peter turned his sights to her ass again, this time noticing that her leotard had risen up her ass giving more explicit views to him.

Soon, The Quinjet landed on the roof of Stark Towers. Steve was given stern instructions from Tony to stay in his room till he was sober again. Tony then turned to Peter and said 'Well, that mission could have gone worse. You managed to somehow salvage that mission. Most of the Serpent Society escaped although we did manage to capture some of their key players. They will tell us where their secret HQ is currently located. Good job Pete.'

'Not a problem, Tony' said Peter as he walked away. With the entire ruckus behind him, his thoughts turned to his wife, Mary Jane (MJ). Since they moved into Stark Tower, He had MJ had little time together as they were constantly being introduced to many other Avengers whom they have not met before. He hoped today was the night he gets to play between MJ's thighs.

'Peter, a word?' he turned around to see Spider-Woman calling to him. 'What's up, Julia asked Peter as he made his way towards her.

'Could I talk to you, in here?' she said pointing to a nearby room.

'Oh, yeah sure' said Peter, a little surprised.

He entered the room followed by Julia. 'Is this your room?' Peter asked her moving towards a huge decorative window.

'Yeah, Its mine' said Julia, with a funny look on her face.

'You have a great view' said Peter, looking out the window into the concrete jungle below, the view was anything but great.

'Thanks, Pete' said Arachne as she sat on her bed with her legs crossed as if this were a semi-formal meeting. So, you said you wanted to have a word?' said Peter as he stuck himself on the window facing Julia.

'Do you always do that?'

'Do what?'

'You know, stick yourself on the wall while talking?'

'Yeah, Force of habit' said Peter laughing while looking at Julias big breasts through his mask.

Julia smiled and subtlety brushed her auburn hair back providing Peter with a full view of her chest. 'So, you did a nice job out there today, Peter said Spider-Woman, now rubbing her right palm up and down her thigh.

'Yeah, Thanks' croaked Peter, as he watched Arachne rub her palm across her thigh.

'Is she trying to seduce me?' thought Peter, now a little nervous.

Though Peter stole a few glances at some of his female compatriots, he was the not the sort of person to cheat on MJ, though he had many opportunities. 'You know, when we were on the Quinjet today, I had a funny feeling that you were checking me out, Pete' said the Arachne feigning shyness.

'Re...Really? What made you think that?' asked Peter, now definitely nervous and sweating through his mask.

'Oh, a girl thing, I suppose' said Julia as she stood up.

'Would you like something to drink, Peter?' said Julia as she made a way to the kitchen and started to mix a couple of drinks.

Just then, an ice-cube slipped from her hand and fell on the floor. 'Oops, better pick that up...'

And with that, Julia bent over giving Peter one long look at her ass. Peter' erection started to strain against his pants. Arachne took a long time just to pick up one ice-cube and by the time she was done, her leotard had risen up her ass so much that it looked like she was wearing a thong. She then walked up to Peter with the drink in her hand and offered it to him. 'Thanks' said Peter, accepting the drink.

Peter took off his mask and took one long sip. After he was done, he made to give the glass back to her when he realized that she was staring at his erection the whole time! 'Er... Julia...The Glass....'he started which shook Julia out of her trance.

She gave him a small knowing smile and whispered 'Well....you had your drink. How 'bout I have mine' and with that, she dropped to her knees.

'Wait....Julia ...What are you d...' the next words were lost in his mouth as Julia stared to knead his dick through his pants.

This went on for about a minute when Peter grabbed both her wrists and said 'Stop, Julia. What do you think you are doing? You know MJ and I are married.'

'Your brain might say no' , said Spider-Woman, removing his pants to reveal his huge erection, 'but your dick says "Suck Me".'

Julia first used her thumb to push Peter's dick towards his navel to see the underside of his cock. 'WOW' she thought 'This is definitely bigger than Tony's. MJ gets to ride this all night? Lucky girl.'

She first sucked the head of his cock, tasting the juices that were seeping out of him, one hand playing with his balls and the other playing with her clit through her leotard. She then proceeded to take in three more inches and did this for a couple of minutes. Peter, on the other hand, couldn't believe the sensations flowing through him. MJ had always sucked him off before they had sex but it was nothing like this.

Watching this pale-skinned beauty suck his dick had already taken him over the edge but he held it in. He noticed her big tits bounce every time she moved. He figured, since he reached the point of no return, he might as well enjoy it.

Reaching down, He reached in her leotard to fondle her boobs. Her Skin-tight leotard made it hard to properly feel them so he pulled the neck of her leotard aside to reveal her huge boobs with dark pink nipples. He tweaked the nipples with his fingers eliciting some moans from her. Julia then tried to take his whole length down her throat but she couldn't do it.

Peter meanwhile took off his shirt and stared to knead her breasts with her palms, Julia could feel him get harder in her mouth as he did that. She let both her hands travel upwards feeling his rock-hard abs and his nipples. She could feel his pre-cum ooze into her mouth and she eagerly swallowed it, loving its taste. Peter then pulled her up and for a minute they just stared into each other's eyes.

Spider-Woman hesitantly moved forward and Peter did the same, their lips meeting and their tongues doing a dance on their own. Peter let his hands fall from her back slowly to her ass, feeling their roundness.

Julia broke the kiss and said a bit mildly 'Should we....on the bed?'

'Yes' said Peter leading her by the hand towards her bed.

He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up to Julia expectantly. Julia, on realizing what he wanted, starts to undress herself and removing her mask. She pulled at the strings that held her leotard together and stepped out of them. Clad now only in a pair of tiny white panty, she removes the last piece of fabric from her body. Peter leaned back on the bed to take in this glorious sight of her naked.

He started at the top- her red pouty lips, down to her heavy and firm double D's, then her taut tummy and finally her trimmed honey pot. Still sitting on the bed, he leaned forward to take her hand to bring her closer to him.

He leaned up to take her right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it. Julia moaned and grabbed his head pushing him deeper into her breasts. Peter's other hand moved towards her pussy, feeling their folds and their wetness. Julia couldn't believe the charge she was feeling from him.

She was the one who made the initial move but now she felt like a sixteen year old virgin beside him. She was like putty in his hands. Peter twisted her around seeing for the first time her naked ass. He then spread her ass cheeks and gazed upon her dark rosebud. He drove his face in closer and planted kisses over her ass and then started to tongue-fuck her butt.

'Oooh...yeah...Pete....kiss my ass....yessssss......just like that...' moaned Spider-Woman.

Peter then switched to her pussy and gave a few flicks with his tongue to her clit for a couple of minutes. Peter then stood up and made her lie on the bed. She nervously lay down, not believing how much dominating he had become in the last thirty minutes.

'Spread your legs' Peter said while climbing onto the bed.

Julia lifted her legs till her knees were close to her chin as she watched Peter prepare to assault her. He first dipped his forefinger in her pussy and held it there for a couple of seconds and then smeared the juices all over the tip of his cockhead. He then slowly inserted the tip of his dick in her moist pussy. 'Ooooh.......Fuck.....me...' moaned Julia as he started to pick up speed.

He rammed his dick in her slit so hard that she started to move an inch up he bed every time he hit into her. Normally, whenever he fucked MJ, he was careful not to move too fast as he could hurt her with his super-strength, but with Julia, he could fuck her as hard as he wanted without causing any pain. Julia couldn't believe the feeling between her legs as he continued to ram her.

Whole torrents were pouring out from between her thighs coating his cock in her slick juices. Suddenly, Julia looked like she was having a spasm, clutching the sheets in her hands. Peter felt her pussy clench around his cock like a vice and then suddenly she screamed 'OH, FUCK.....' Peter felt his cock being pushed out of her pussy as she started to squirt like crazy.

Julia's whole body continued to shiver as she looked up to the man that gave her the best orgasm of her life. Peter smiled 'I didn't know you were a squirter.' 'That 'cos it not the sort of thing I go around telling people.' said Julia as she slowly massaged her sore clit.

Peter then tugged at her hips, knowing what he wanted; she turned around on her knees.

'Hmmm....I didn't know you liked it doggystyle....' Cooed Julia swaying her ass as if inviting him.

'That 'cos it not the sort of thing I go around telling people' smiled Peter as he went in closer to kiss her asshole.

After that, he took his dick, gave it a few rubs and positioned it at the entrance of her pussy and slowly pushed in. Julia was in heaven again. She had no idea a man could pleasure her this way. Oh sure, she had her share of cocks, but none like this. It wasn't the size; it was like it had a mind of its own.

Peter was in a world of his own, watching her ass jiggle like jelly whenever his pelvis hit her.

He turned his sights to her asshole. That tight virgin hole. Peter wasn't, on a normal day, an ass man but on seeing it now, he felt it was the most beautiful thing ever. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He wasn't sure how Julia would feel about it but decided to cross that bridge when it comes.

He took his thumb and applied some of Julia's patented pussy cream on it and started to edge it towards her asshole. Feeling the sudden pressure on her butt-hole, she tried to look back but couldn't because of the position she was in.

'Whatchu doin' back there Pete?' she whispered sexily to him.

'Oh...Just exploring' said Pete like it was the most natural thing in the world.

His thumb finally entered her ass. He then used his other hand to grab hold of one of Julia's tits. Feeling the different sensations in both her holes and from Pete's attentive care of her breast, Julia exploded into her second orgasm of the day. The sheets were now drenched from her juices.

Peter popped his dick out of her pussy and Julia immediately turned around to take his cock into her mouth. She had gorged herself on him and still couldn't get enough. There was a dull ache in her breasts and she started to rub them feverishly across his thighs as if to get rid of the pain.

She felt his juices flowing out of him and she lapped at them as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She suddenly felt his ball tighten and knew he was close. Peter grabbed her hair and tried to deep throat her. Suddenly she felt him shiver and the next thing she knew was his cum flowing down her throat, she pulled his cock out of her mouth spraying cum all over her breasts.

Peter slumped down on the bed while Julia licked up his cum from her breasts. Once, her breast was clean, she joined Peter on the bed, laying her head on his chest and they both laid there for some-time. 'Well, What are we going to do about this?' asked Peter, with a little guilt in his voice.

Julia knew what he was thinking and said 'Don't worry 'bout it Pete. It's already done. There is no going back now.'

'Yeah....but what I am going to say to MJ....'

Julia turned around propped herself on her elbows 'MJ? Listen, Pete....What MJ doesn't know won't hurt her. Let this be our little secret.'

She then got up from the bed to take a towel from one of the racks.

'Look, Pete....Don't worry 'bout it too much. If you don't want to do this again, I'll understand.'

Truthfully, She didn't want this to end, He made her feel pleasure she thought she would never feel.

'Now...I'm going to take a shower. I feel sticky all over.....Thanks to you...' She winked at him as she walked towards the bathroom.

She then spun around and asked in a sultry voice 'You wanna join me, Pete?'

Peter looked at her naked body and felt temptation arise between his legs.

'No.....Julia...I better get going.'

'Oh...ok...see you around' said Julia in a little disappointed voice as she entered the bathroom.

Peter watched her heavy ass cheeks bounce as she walked away. 'Oh well....' said Peter as he followed her into the shower.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
